kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Realm of Eldritch
The Realm of Eldritch (aka Eldritch) is a magical realm of the multiverse, filled with many mythical and powerful people and beings. The realm is not part of the world of Daventry, but is in another plane of existence entirely.KQC, 4th Edition, 321 The term 'Realm of Eldritch' refers to the whole worldKQC, 4th Edition, 346 (while the term Eldritch may refer mainly to the lower lands below Etheria). It is the land of Faerie, and exists in another physical earthly plane.KQC4E, pg 573 Time passes much more quickly in the realm. Background Eldritch is a land of magic and almost everyone who lives there knows magic or is of magic. Many of the residents of Eldritch, particularly those in Etheria, the capital of Eldritch, are Faeries who are primordial beings and gods and goddesses. Other citizens of Etheria include spirits of the land and air. Eldritch is ruled by the king and queen, Oberon and Titania, who also are the king and queen of Faeries. Eldritch consists of several lands and kingdoms."Up above this kingdom is a dark land called Ooga Booga. Our kingdoms were never crazy about each other, but we had a civil relationship. Now, because of HER, the Ooga Boogites attack any troll that shows his face above ground. Missy, once you're human, will you go above and investigate? I have a gut feeling that our kingdom is in terrible trouble." While Derek Karlavaegen strongly disbelieves in the existence of this realm (and has never heard of it before or come across it during his travels since it exists in another universe), other writers such as the anonymous chronicler of Rosella and Valanice's adventures in Eldritch think that it may be the Fairy Kingdom, and that it exists in another world in the Multiverse other than Daventry. Time moves at a different speed in the world of Eldritch. Time inside of Eldritch appears to move much faster than time in Daventry. Valanice explained this phenomena to King Graham after he told her he scarcely knew they were goneKQC4E, 319, having only noticed they were missing fifteen minutes (however, this only indicates that they had been missing the morning of the same day, but not specifically how much time passed from the moment they left Daventry to the time they returned), while from her point of view it took long enough, as hours or days passed while she was inside Eldritch."Valanice waited for what could have been moments, or hours, or days..." The Realm of Eldritch is said to draw mortals to the world, as strongly as bees to honey.Fernando Bullforth In the realm of the volcano, the Vulcanix Underground, houses the controls of the volcano itself. The volcano is capable of destroying Etheria, and the entire world. The entire Realm of Eldritch would be destroyed, flooded in lava, or drowned in ash.KQC4E, pg 347 In the Realm of Eldritch, or at least in Falderal, the moon literally is made out of Green Cheese. Lands *The Desert *Vulcanix Underground (Troll Underground) *Ooga Booga & The Swamp *Etheria (Land of the Clouds) *Nonsense Land & Falderal *The Woods (Bountiful Woods & Were-Woods) See also *Eldritch (KQGS) *Fairy Kingdom *Land of Faerie *Faerie *Avalon Behind the scenes Eldritch is inspired by the European myths of the Land of Faerie (the Fairy Kingdom) a land where fairies come from and exists in an outside plane. Also very similar to the stories of C.S. Lewis which take place in Narnia. The full title of the realm can be The Realm of Eldritch, with a capital 'the'.KQ7 Authorized Guide, pg On the box for King's Quest VII, it states that the Realm of Eldritch is in another world beyond a magical pool. This idea of it being in a parallel world actually specifically stated on the back of the original game box, and/or alluded to a few times throughout the game. In the King's Quest Companion, it is also confirmed that Eldritch is another world. :...Princess Rosella is lured into a magical pool and the enchanted world beyond. Her mother Queen Valanice plunges in after her and they find themselves in a land beyond dreams. :The Realm of Eldritch is inhabited by delightful and fantastic creatures, talking stags, friendly trolls, a magnificent crystal dragon, and many others. But Eldritch is in the darkest peril. An evil enchantress plots to destroy the magic Realm, forcing Rosella and Valanice to use their courage, wisdom and heart as they battle for the survival of the entire world. -From the back of the box. :Princess Rosella is lured into a magical pool and the enchanted world beyond. Her mother, Queen Valanice, plunges in after her and they find themselves in a land beyond reality. Inhabited by delightful and fantastic creatures, the Realm of Eldritch is in the darkest peril: An evil enchantress plots to destroy it and our two protagonists are caught up in the adventure of their lives... -From the Sierra Originals release. This is also included in the various King's Quest Collection boxset manuals which makes reference to the: :...the enchanted world beyond. and :...the land beyond dreams. The references in the game include: The first is song Rosella sings in the beginning of the game, about the 'land beyond dreams'. Another example is that, Oberon and Titania thank Valanice, they say, "You have not only saved our world..."Valanice, I can't thank you enough. You have not only saved our world, you have given us back our greatest treasure. Our son." They also say; "We thank you for saving our world, my lady". Count Tsepish describes the surface of the realm, the 'surfacelands'. Edgar also states; "Rosella...It was I who lured you into this world.""(SINCERELY)Valanice, I cannot thank you enough. You have not only saved our world, you have given us back our greatest treasure. Our son.", "(DEEPLY SORROWFUL)We thank you for saving our world, my lady.", "(DEEPLY ASHAMED)Rosella...it was I who lured you into this world. I--kidnapped you. I know you can never forgive me, but please let me assure you that I was not in my right mind. I would never...", "(PANICKED)Lady Valanice! This world is no longer safe for you! Go back to your own world if you can, for we are all doomed!", "(COLDLY)Understand, mortal, the threads of the very world fray in our hands. Soon your little problem will matter no more than a speck of dust in a hurricane. Begone!", "If Malicia ignites it, the entire Realm of Eldritch will blow up!" :(TALKING TO DOG)it's our big night, my widdle Cuddles! We're going to blow that rotten old Etheria right out of the sky. And we just might take the rest of the world with it, won't we, kissy boy?" The fact that the volcano may be able to destory the entire world is brough up by a couple of characters. Valanice is even told in Falderal that she needs to return to her own world to escape, as their world is about to be destroyed. :(PANICKED)Lady Valanice! This world is no longer safe for you! Go back to your own world if you can, for we are all doomed! There is some evidence based on the comments by various characters, that most if not all inhabitants of the Realm of Eldritch, are possibly immortal in some form. Bullforth for example suggests that the Realm of Eldritch lures some 'mortals' as strongly as bees to honey, which may imply that he himself is immortal, or that he was a mortal lured to Eldritch. In the game there is an unused comment (at least does not appear if digital speech is active in the game, it may appear if subtitles are on) talking about the time passing while Valanice waited for the wind to return with the king and queen of Eldritch. It mentions it could have been moments, hours, or even days. "(OFFSCREEN VOICEOVER)Valanice waited for what could have been moments, or hours, or days..." This comment relates to another unused scene in which Graham had been waiting fifteen minutes for his family to show up for lunch. "(DISTRACTED)Ladies, I was getting worried. You're fifteen minutes late for lunch." In King's Quest VII: The Authorized Guide and the King's Quest Companion, 4th Edition (based on and with the help from Lorelei Shannon, and Roberta Williams), it mentions information that appears to relate to this information. It states that Etheria is another world in the multiverse, and that much time had passed within Etheria while they were on adventure but only a short time had passed in Daventry itself. This is essentially a reference to some fairy tale and fantasy stories such as Chronicles of Narnia where the fantasy world exists in parallel universe that runs at a different time scale than earth, while much time passes in the other realm, very little passes on earth. It's interesting to note that Vulcanix Underground, Ooga Booga, and Etheria are each considered kingdoms apparently. Although technically Ooga Booga is ruled by a count. Realm of Eldritch specifically refers to the 'world', however, the name "Eldritch" may itself refer to lower region of the world made up of the volcano, the Desert, Woods, Falderal, Swamp and Ooga Booga. References Category:Lands Category:Places (KQ7) Category:Multiverse Category:Worlds Category:Faeries Category:Places (TKQC) Category:Eldritch